


Like We'd Be Lawful For Long

by Kereea



Series: 10 Days of Lawlu [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comedy, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aka the ex-Marines AU!</p>
<p>Lawlu Week 8: Alternate Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like We'd Be Lawful For Long

 “I think it’d be good for him.”

 “Well you know I’d try just about anything…”

 “Chill Roci, I know. How’s he been?”

 “The usual…”

 Law’s grip tightened as he heard his father sigh. He didn’t _like_ being like this but…there really wasn’t anything else to be.

 He was a weapon for the Navy. That was the deal he’d made to stop them from locking him and Cora-san in jail for “stealing” the Op-Op Fruit. For a while it’d been okay. Until what he could do got out and all the other ensigns and such were scared of him.

 Then the old monster label was back.

 “They’ll be good for each other, I hope.”

 Law’s ears perked up at the new voice. It had been just Cora-san and his weird sorta-boyfriend Kuzan—aka Law’s handler who let Law go and sulk whenever he wanted so he was cool in Law’s book—but now there was someone new.

 “You said nothing you’ve tried has worked either?” Cora-san asked.

 “No,” the new voice said, tired and heavy. “After Sabo was killed…it was like he shut down…hell, I even wish he was spouting off about being a _pirate_ again. Just for something…”

 What the heck were they talking about? Law pressed his ear to the door.

 “Leaving me with two Devil Fruit brats…you owe me, man.”

 “You’ll be an Admiral soon, Kuzan, you’ll be in charge of more than just two kids then,” the newcomer scolded.

 “My apologies, Garp.”

 Garp? The only man to face the Pirate King, Gold Roger, toughest of the Four Emperors, and _win_? Sure he’d gotten in trouble for not bringing him in for some reason or other but…

 “So…I’ll get mine and you’ll get yours?” Garp asked.

 “Sure. I hope you’re right,” Cora-san said.

 Law backed away from his door as Cora-san knocked. “Law? Can you please come out here?”

 “Um, fine,” Law said, trying to straighten his clothes somewhat. Cora-san was probably going to get on him for wearing hoodies again but Kuzan didn’t seem to care and besides, Law wore the stupid white pants that he hated. It was a compromise.

 Law didn’t much like compromises. They were how he’d ended up here.

 He walked out of his room into Cora-san’s office. “What’s going on?”

 “One of Sengoku’s friends is bringing his grandson by. He’s about four years younger than you,” Cora-san said.

 “We’re hoping you’ll get along,” Kuzan added. “Give you someone your age to hang out with so we can have some peace.”

 Law flipped him off. Kuzan laughed. Jerk.

 “Just…play nice. He’s had a hard time of it,” Cora-san added. “Sound familiar?”

 “Yeah,” Law said.

 He stiffened when Vice Admiral Garp came in. Seriously? They expected him to get along with someone related to that guy?

 Law leaned sideways so he could see behind Garp. The boy was small, and was pretty much hiding under a big straw hat.

 It was a nice hat, at least.

 “Law, this is Monkey D. Luffy,” Cora-san said.

 “And Luffy, this is Trafalgar D. Water Law,” Garp said, picking the boy up and putting him right in front of Law. “Make friends.”

 Law stared at the boy awkwardly. What was he, seven, eight? After a little while Luffy peered at him inquisitively from under his hat before pulling the brim down again.

 Riveting. Law looked at the adults, who all shrugged. Well, not Kuzan, he was sleeping. Jerk.

 “We’re going to let you get to know each other,” Garp said after Cora-san coughed rather obviously into his fist. He kicked Kuzan to wake him up. “See you around lunch, we’ll bring food.”

 “No bread!” Law called after them.

 “Meat please,” Luffy muttered, hopping up on the couch as the adults left.

 Law sat next to him. So…he liked meat? No that was a bad place to start…Law didn’t even know how to talk about food.

 “…Nice hat?” Law offered. They both had hats, so _that_ should be a good place to start, right?

 “Thanks. Yours too.”

 Law sat next to him, “Mine was from…from my former family. Yours?”

 Luffy looked at him nervously, “From…from Gol D. Ace.”

 The Pirate King’s son? _What_? “What?”

 “Roger…Roger visited my grandpa when I was six. Gramps wanted to show me off…an’ Ace was really nice. We’re friends,” Luffy said warily. “Or…we were anyway…”

 “Wow,” Law said. “…Careful who you tell that to around here.”

 “I know. Gramps hates his guts for it. We…me and Sabo…we were going to set sail one day, meet up with Ace,” Luffy said.

 “Sabo’s…he’s gone, huh?”

 “He ran away from his parents and got blown up.”

 Law winced. “My…my sister died in a burning hospital. With my biological parents.”

 Luffy leaned his head on Law’s shoulder, “…That sucks.”

 Law ran a hand through his hair, “Mm-hm…hey…Luffy?”

 “Yeah?” the kid asked.

 “If…I don’t know…you still want to be a pirate…once we’re older and on our own…want to go find your pal Ace?”

 “On our own?” Luffy asked, wide-eyed.

 “They can’t babysit me forever,” Law said resolutely. “And if they think you’re watching me—you’re Garp’s grandson after all—they might not have us watched well enough. We can run off and be pirates! Get out of here!”

 That sounded good. Nab Drake from wherever he’d gotten to, steal a ship…yeah. Sounded good.

 Suddenly there was a tiny spark in Luffy’s sad eyes, “You…you think we could?”

 “Want to hear a secret?” Law asked.

 Luffy nodded, curious. Law grinned, generating a Room. “I’m going to be one of the strongest people in the world one day. And _no one_ will be able to tell me what to do.”

 “Cool…I want to be that strong too! But…Sabo could always beat me…” Luffy said.

 “Well now you’re with me. We’re going to be training under Kuzan and he’s really strong, so we’re bound to pick up something!” Law said firmly.

 Luffy nodded, “Okay! Let’s do it!”

.o.o.o.

 Outside the room, in a silencing bubble, Rocinante wiped away a single tear. “You were right. It was what they needed.”

 Garp nodded, steady steams leaking from his own eyes. “Yep. Hope Kuzan’s not too annoyed when his teachings go to waste.”

 “It’s Kuzan, he’ll manage,” Rocinante said, chuckling softly as Luffy and Law began planning how to behave until it was time for their plan. “…Poor Drake. Knowing Law they’ll _drag_ him into piracy if they have to.”

.o.o.o.

 TEN YEARS LATER

 “Can we go home now?”

 “Shut up, Ace,” Shanks sighed. “You wanted to come, you came. Live with it.”

 “I _came_ to see Marco,” Ace said, sticking out his tongue.

 “And we said ‘yeah, sure brat, but you’ve got to check out the rookies with us’ remember?” Buggy asked.

 “They’re all the same. ‘Arg, rar, I’m going to be the next big thing!’ and shit,” Ace whined.

 “Great performance,” Buggy said. “You know the rules, we give you a ride; you help us out. So you help us scout rookies and meet us and Rayleigh at Shakky’s later.”

 Ace sighed, “Fine…that guy.”

 Shanks rolled his eyes, “Is not even a pirate. There’s Super Rookies galore here, you little punk.”

 “Stop calling me that!”

 “I babysat your ass for over a decade, I’ll call you what I want,” Shanks said, grinning.

 “You’re both idiots…Luffy?” Buggy asked.

 “What?” Shanks and Ace asked, heads snapping to the blue-haired man.

 “I see Luffy,” Buggy said, tapping his eye patch. Most of the world thought he’d lost that eye a long time ago, when in reality he usually sent it out to look around and just wore a patch even when it was there to keep up appearances. “Got the hat and everything.”

 “Really?” Ace asked excitedly.

 Buggy nodded, his focus slipping a bit as he remembered when Garp had told them about Sabo’s death and Luffy’s depression. Ace, with all the imperiousness of an eleven year old with functional Conqueror’s Haki, had _demanded_ that Garp let him take Luffy then, blaming Garp for everything. Roger had ended up grounding him for a month by the end of his rant.

 He then remembered to keep an eye on the guy. “Looks like a pirate…with a group. Small group.”

 “Is he in the bounties?” Ace asked, trying to grab the paper from Shanks. Shanks pushed him back with an amused look and started flipping through the bounty section. “Let’s see, let’s see…here we go. Straw Hat Pirates. Wow. Lot of blue borders.”

 Buggy and Ace looked at each other in surprise. A blue border on a wanted poster meant one thing—traitor to the Marines.

 “I’m going to kick Garp’s ass for making Luffy join the Marines!” Ace declared, accidentally setting some of the paper on fire. Buggy quickly tossed his water on it while Shanks smacked Ace upside the head.

 “Who’s on the crew?” Buggy asked once they finished drying the paper out again.

 “Um, let’s see…Luffy’s bounty is two hundred million, former rank Marine Commander, assumed co-captain of the crew. The other Captain is Trafalgar Law, he’s this creepy-looking guy. Two-fifty, ex _Vice Admiral_ ,” Shanks said.

 “X Drake, former Rear Admiral, Coby, former Commodore, Nami, former Petty Officer…holy shit,” Ace muttered. “And a princess, the most wanted woman in the world, a deer, a _bear_ …a skeleton, what..?”

 “…Cool crew. I approve,” Buggy said. “They’re near the amusement park if you want to…and he’s gone.”

 “How’s he going to find them without you?” Shanks asked.

 “He’s not but I want to watch him try,” Buggy admitted.

.o.o.o.

 “Okay, so the big question is should we blow it up?” Drake asked.

 “No!” Nami and Vivi both groaned.

 “We already agreed on that over an hour ago,” Coby added.

 “Pay attention,” Law sighed.

 “Okay, so, we help Hatchan rescue Camie _without blowing up the building cause we’re not blowing up Camie_ ,” Luffy said, shooting Drake a look. “And we take them to Fishman Island and use that to go to the New World to say hi to Ace!”

 “And then map the place,” Nami said.

 “And then research the Void Century,” Robin said.

 “And kill Doflamingo. Painfully,” Law added.

 “Visit Zou,” Bepo added. He grinned at Chopper. “They’ll love you there!”

 Chopper blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Brook gave him a gentle punch in the shoulder.

 Luffy grinned, leaning back against Law. Things were going great! “That sound okay to you, Hatchan?”

 “Yes,” the Fishman said, before tapping his chin. “But there’s a lot of other pirates around…what if the other Supernovas or the New World Pirates interfere?”

 Law smirked, “That’s the beauty. They’re part of the plan. Celestial Dragons are expected to be at this auction, and so we’re likely to end up in conflict with them and thus an Admiral will be summoned.”

 “With so many powerful pirates here, the admiral will either miss us in the confusion or even get bogged down fighting one of the pirates from the New World who is just here scouting,” Robin said.

 “…Unless they send more than one, given the situation,” Drake pointed out.

 “Okay then maybe run like hell,” Nami conceded.

 “How long til it starts, anyway?” Luffy asked, looking up at Law.

 “An hour. We should get there at least half an hour early though so we’re close enough to the front to protect Camie,” Law said.

 Luffy nodded. That made sense. Law was good at planning.

 “So Brook’s fastest, so if Camie can push herself out of the water a bit he can grab her,” Drake said. “Then we just have to deal with the Marine response and get back to the sub.”

 “I should probably stick with Camie, in case she needs medical attention,” Chopper said.

 “I can carry you both, yohohoho~” Book said.

 “Stay with the group until then. We don’t need anyone thinking you’re a baby Mink and trying to sell you too,” Nami said. “Something tells me these assholes would have a market for it…”

 Coby wordlessly held up the price sheet he and Vivi had swiped.

 “Devil Fruit Users: Market Price,” Law read dryly. “So, what five billion for me?”

 Luffy groaned, elbowing him. “Don’t even think about it!”

  “You people have no appreciation for black comedy,” Law complained.

 Coby shrugged before frowning, “Hey guys…you think we’re being watched?”

 “We’ve had six supernovas try to pick fights, hell yes we are,” Drake said.

 “No, no, like…stalking. It’s been bugging me for a little while now…” Coby said.

 “Think you can find them?” Luffy asked Law.

 “I can try. Room.” Law then used Scan. “…That is odd. Tact.”

 “What is it?” Luffy said, peering at the object in Law’s hand.

 “A Haki-coated eyeball. Gross!” Nami said.

 “Oi, get your mitts off that!”

 The Straw Hats jerked in shock as the eye suddenly was airborne and raced into the face of a blue haired man before being covered by an eyepatch.

 Wait…blue hair…and red hair…

 “Buggy? Shanks?” Luffy asked. He looked at the black haired younger guy with them. “ _Ace_?”

 He felt Law stiffen a bit behind him. Oh great, Traffy was jealous. Of course. Oh well, he could probably get over it.

 “Luffy!” Ace said, beaming. “Oh man, it is you!”

 Shanks and Ace both took hugs from him, while Buggy pretended he was too cool for one because Buggy had always been a weirdo like that.

 “It’s been forever! How are you?” Ace asked.

 “I’m okay,” Luffy said. “This is my crew and they’re all awesome! And Traffy’s awesome and my boyfriend!”

 Ace looked Law up and down. “Seriously?”

 “Tread carefully, Prince of Flames,” Law warned.

 “Traffy you can’t cut his head off,” Luffy said.

 “Of course not, you like him. Just his limbs, maybe,” Law mused.

 “Traffy!” Luffy groaned, turned around to yell at him when Ace grabbed him from behind.

 “Okay, no dating the creepy guy. Big brother Ace says so,” Ace said.

 “Um, no, _I’m_ the big brother,” Drake said. “How old are you?”

 “Twenty one!” Ace said proudly.

 Drake smirked, “ _Thirty_ -one.”

 “Who gets bossed around by a brat of seventeen,” Law added. Drake sputtered.

 “Boys, stop mocking your big brother,” Robin scolded. “I like him without excessive stress damage.”

 “Anyway I’m dating Traffy, he’s mine, nyeh!” Luffy said, sticking his tongue out at Ace as he elbowed his way free.

 “Let it go, Ace,” Shanks chuckled. “So you all seemed to be plotting something…”

 “Our friend got kidnapped and they’re going to sell her!” Luffy said.

 “So we’re going to beat them up!” Chopper declared.

 “And maybe eat some of them, I haven’t decided,” Drake mused.

 “You keep threatening that and never do,” Robin noted.

 “It’s just never a good time,” Drake sighed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. “On the upside…no offense but we seem like we’d be way too crunchy anyway..."

 “So we’re going to save Camie!” Hatchan declared.

 “Well then I’m going with you! If we’re causing chaos I’ll run into Marco that way anyway,” Ace said.

 Luffy cocked his head. Who was Marco? Marco, Marco…it sounded familiar. He must have been some New World pirate Marines were supposed to know about. 

 "This feels like it's turning into some weird group date," Nami whispered to Vivi, who nodded.

 "Bet you fifty berry at least two couples kiss in combat, excluding us," Vivi whispered back.

 "No bet, sure thing."

 "So you're coming?" Luffy asked Ace, who nodded.

 “Great!” Shanks said. “We’ll leave you to it!”

 “Huh?” Luffy asked.

 “You won’t help?” Ace demanded.

 “Well sure if an Admiral shows up or whatever…” Buggy sighed. “Brat, Shanks’ bounty’s over three billion now and mine’s at one. We’re not stealing your thunder. So, you lot save the mermaid, and we’re going on a date as planned.”

 “Planned?” Ace asked.

 “What did you think we were going to do when you tried to bang blondie bird?” Buggy asked, smirking. Shanks quickly blocked the flaming fist Ace aimed at his face.

 “Up, up, up, nope, I like that thank you,” Shanks said, twisting Ace’s arm behind his back. “Kids, I bequeath to you one Son of the Pirate King. He’s a lot of trouble but I’m sure some experienced ex-Navy brats can handle him.”

 “We’ll take good care of him,” Law said smugly as Shanks shoved Ace at Luffy and Coby.

 “Yeah we know all about taking pirates into custody!” Luffy added, laughing as he held Ace firmly in place.

 “We’ve even got handcuffs!” Robin said, fishing a pair out of her jacket.

 “…Why do you have handcuffs?” Bepo asked.

 “Reasons,” Robin and Drake said simultaneously.

 “All right then,” Shanks said as he and Buggy left. “Have fun kids!”

 “Don’t set the whole island on fire!” Buggy added. “I will tell your mother!”

 “I know, okay?” Ace yelled. “So…save a mermaid?”

 “Yeah!” Luffy cheered. “Let’s go save Camie!”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's wondering about the missing Straw Hats: Yasopp never became a pirate since there's no Red Hair Pirates (Shanks still being with Roger) so he stayed a sharpshooter and formed a militia on Syrup that later kicked Kuro's ass. Usopp is in that militia. Sanji and Zoro met and are bounty hunting boyfriends in East Blue. Franky was not kidnapped due to the Pluton Blueprints Shenanigans going differently and is still with Iceburg in Water 7. 
> 
> With Ace being with his dad and the pirates, Luffy didn't have anyone when Sabo died which threw him into a deep depression. Law (and later Drake and a rescued-early Coby and liberated-early Nami) helped him out of it and then they became pirates when they could steal a badass submarine. They had many similar adventures to the canon Straw Hats, though some things went differently like Vivi staying. 
> 
> Ace and Law are going to develop a rivalry, and we see it starting here. It's exacerbated by them being the same age in this fic (Law's three years younger and Ace one older due to Rouge not hiding him). Meanwhile Buggy and Shanks are Ace's long-suffering, snarky minders because even if he drives them nuts they won't let their captain's son get himself killed.
> 
> Also Robin and Drake hooked up. Because an archaeologist with a dinosaur made me giggle.


End file.
